


Fool's gold

by Chaoticsoul



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul





	Fool's gold

Wonder if I pull out my heart

Will you see it?

Know it?

Would you see it breaking?

Know I've been hurting when it's in your hand

When you said that you can't

Do this anymore 

But what about me, 

Don't you care what I've been feeling?


End file.
